


morning glow

by jihoper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedroom, Fluff, Hinata loves Kageyama, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Short, damn i really thought that my word count was higher but i guess not, hinata ALSO has some Issues but they'll figure it out, kagehina like cuddling, kags has got some Issues but that's okay hinata is there, kinda angsty, mon writing a fic without smut? what, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoper/pseuds/jihoper
Summary: hinata hates a lot of things. he hates missing tosses, he hates missing spikes and he hates missing practice. he hates losing and he hates seeing people struggling and knowing there’s nothing he can do about it. but he hates kageyama’s warmth, and kageyama’s weight, and kageyama’s gentle face while he’s sleeping. because hinata knows that when he wakes up, things will change. they always will.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 57





	morning glow

hinata hates waking up next to kageyama. in his opinion, there was nothing worse. when he opens his eyes to see kageyama bathed in the soft early morning glow, he can’t think of anything else he hates as much as this. 

tobio’s hair fans out onto the pillow next to hinata, his breath lightly disturbing the strands that lay above his nose. every exhale causes them to flutter gently, rising just above his skin and settling back down softly. hinata hates the way that his breath reached shouyou as well, dusting lightly over his face to remind him that he’s still there the morning after. hinata hates knowing that tobio is still there for him after all these years. 

an arm spans hinata’s waist, fingers loosely wrapped in a fist behind him. it’s warm and heavy, and calms hinata like nothing else can. his chest is pressed up against another’s, kageyama’s, and he can hear tobio’s heart beating steadily - thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump. if he concentrates enough, hinata can almost hear the way their hearts are synched together in the early hours of the morning. he pauses to just feel, feel the weight of kageyama’s leaden arm and his warm chest and his steady heartbeat, and hinata hates that he can feel all this and have tobio all to himself. 

legs are twisted together, knees and ankles poking each other and blankets thrown around them. the sheets are light and airy, and the sun filtering in through the window casts a film of silence over the two boys stuttering awake. thighs and calves make contact with each other, pressing down so the poor limb on the bottom will wake up numb and tingly. but hinata doesn’t mind that. he hates that tobio moves his legs as soon as he wakes up so that hinata can bring some feeling back into them - as if that would change anything. as if hinata could feel anything other than the state of numbness his legs are currently in. 

hinata hates a lot of things. he hates missing tosses, he hates missing spikes and he hates missing practice. he hates losing and he hates seeing people struggling and knowing there’s nothing he can do about it. but he hates kageyama’s warmth, and kageyama’s weight, and kageyama’s gentle face while he’s sleeping. because hinata knows that when he wakes up, things will change. they always will. he hates how pretty kageyama looks when he raises his eyes to tobio’s face and watches him breathe in, and out, and in, and out, and in, and out. he hates kageyama’s messy hair on his face and he hates his stupid breath that moves it and he hates that there’s nothing he can do to help kageyama. he hates not being able to put into words how much he loves him and how much he has grown and how proud he is of kageyama and sometimes he just wants to scream in his stupid face that he is there for ever and ever and would you please just tell me what is wrong tell me how to help you.

but maybe this morning will be different. maybe this soft morning, tobio will blink sleepily, and glance down at shouyou, and tighten the hold on his waist. maybe this quiet morning, tobio will pull shouyou closer to him, and smile that tiny smile of his, and lean down to greet shouyou with a tiny kiss that speaks volumes more than words. maybe this gentle morning, shouyou’s heart will thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump with tobio’s, and shouyou will finally find the words to tell him how proud he is of tobio, and how much he cares, and how much he loves him. maybe they aren’t words at all - maybe they are said in the small gestures of this early, soft, quiet morning, in the middle of a bed with too many blankets strewn at their feet, protected from the world by a light sheet that bathes in the glow of the rising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so very much for reading !! this is honestly completely self-indulgent, completely un-betaed and completely out of the blue ! i just love kagehina so so much and i was ITCHING to write something like this!! i can really relate to hinata omg :( my poor baby :(( but i hope those of you who read it enjoyed it !!!! constructive criticism is always appreciated :D   
> <3 mon


End file.
